


Morning Sun

by Loba19



Series: KwonChaeng one-shots [2]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, really just a fluff with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loba19/pseuds/Loba19
Summary: Eunbi and Chaeyeon cuddling, that's it, it's just fluff





	Morning Sun

The warm and bright sun was starting to get hard to ignore. Eunbi groaned and nuzzled herself even more into the younger girl she was cuddling.

"That tickles Eunbi!" Chaeyeon couldn't stop her bubbly laugh, so she just let it out and looked fondly at her girlfriend.

"You don't want to get up yet?"

"Ughh noo, here it's warm, here it's soft" Eunbi smiled and hugged Chaeyeon tighter "Plus it's a free day, we can finally stay in bed all day"

"Really? Your way of spending our first free day in weeks is to just hibernate here?" Chaeyeon laughed incredulously "Even if I can make you a spectacular breakfast right now?" The younger girl smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Your delicious cooking does sound nice" Eunbi said as she ran a hand trough her girlfriend's side "But" She stopped her hand, cupping Chaeyeon's cheek "I would still adore to just stay here together with you, forever"

Chaeyeon felt her whole body heating up, like if the sun started shining from inside her, so she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's soft lips.

"Oy! Keep it PG! I swear you're worse than Yuri and Yena sometimes"  
Chaewon's loud complain startled the older girls.

"Well no one is forcing you to watch, go do something with the rest of the kids" Eunbi waved Chaewon away, a little bit irritated at having their moment so rudely interrupted.

Chaeyeon just snickered and pulled the covers of Eunbi's bed a bit tighter around them "Well, the breakfast option is off the table, now I would have to cook for everyone"

Eunbi accepted Chaeyeon tucking her in and let out a happy sigh "Well.. guess we just have to cuddle more, what a shame" her smile only grew wider as she spoke.

However she barely had time to wrap her arms around the other girl, flushing their bodies together, before another interruption.

"Hey hey Chaeyeon! When are you making us breakfast!?"

"YENA I SWEAR I'M KICKING YOU OUT"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED CHAEYEON TO MAKE US ALL BREAKFAST UNNIE!"

"I MEANT FOR HER TO ONLY MAKE MY BREAKFAST YOU DUMBASS!"

Chaeyeon kept snickering during the exchange, but she decided to diffuse things. She put her hand on the back of Eunbi's head and made the girl rest her head in the crook of her neck "I'll go in a bit Yena, start picking the ingredients you guys want"

Eunbi grumbled a bit in protest "Why can't we just have a day for ourselves where we don't need to care about anyone"

"You're saying that but I remember you were the one who ordered enough food so I could make breakfast to everyone"

Eunbi just huffed "Well, someone has to be responsible"

"You know full well that Hyewon could do that if you wanted" the younger girl snickered, proud of being able to prove that her girlfriend acted like a mom to everyone because she wanted to.  
"However I do agree that when we can, let's do a mini vacation together, just us, and then we can stay like this for however we want"

Like this, snuggled close together, under soft covers, illuminated by the warm morning sun, and with each other's smiles shining more than the sun could ever hope for.


End file.
